Tree Hill Fourth of July
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: Nathan and Haley spend the fourth of July with their friends. Oneshot


Tree Hill Fourth of July

Nathan and Haley have settled into their lives as parents. James is now a month old. Nathan and James are in his room at Deb's house. Nathan is sitting on the bed with James between his legs.

Nathan smiles at James and is amazed that has just graduated High School and his married and has a baby son. In addition to all of that he has just learned that through the aftermath of his dealings with Daunte that Haley had talked to Whitey about helping him with his college options. The results were that Whitey had accepted a job offer at a college about 3-hours from Tree Hill and asked Nathan to come play for him. Whitey knew that after Duke University withdrew the scholarship that they had offered Nathan no other college wanted a point shaver on their team. Whitey however, has seen Nathan change and grow in the last four years and was willing to do what he could to help him. He even offered Lucas a job as Assistant Coach.

Lucas took the job after being asked by Haley to be James' godfather. So Lucas will be attending college with his high school basketball coach, his younger half-brother, his best friend/sister-in-law, and his nephew/godson. He knew during the summer that his girlfriend Peyton would be in LA with Brooke for an internship at a record company.

The bedroom door opens as Haley walks into the room and drops her purse on the chair. She smiles at the sight of two of the most important people in her life, her husband and her son. When she started high school she never thought that this is how senior year would end with her married and a mother by the age of 18. She couldn't be happier with her life.

Haley- hey, how'd it go today?

She says as she kisses her husband and son.

Nathan- we did good Hales

Haley smiles

Haley- so what are we doing tonight for the Fourth of July?

Nathan- Lucas called and said that gang is going to meet at the River court for a cookout and to watch the fireworks. We will bring our little boy with us so that he can experience his first Fourth of July.

Haley- that sounds good, but James is only a month old and the fireworks will be too loud for him.

Nathan- He will be fine. We'll make sure of it. Peyton and Brooke are back for the Fourth of July.

Meanwhile at Karen's House

Karen- Luke, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me about what happened between Dan and Keith.

Lucas- it's all right mom, come fall I'll be three hours away coaching my little brother and going to school.

Karen- my baby boy is all grown up!

Lucas- awe mom don't start crying you know that I will be back all the time to visit and to help you with my little sister.

Karen- I know

Hours later at the River court Lucas, Skillz and Mouth are setting up the grill and the tables with the food and the coolers with the drinks.

It is already getting dark, as Nathan, Haley and James are the last ones to arrive.

Brooke- well well, look at what we got here the tardy new parents.

Haley- nice to see you too Brooke, your godson was taking forever for us to get ready to come here today.

Haley smiles at the 1-month-old baby in the baby carrier that she is holding with her purse and the diaper bag over her shoulder.

They all settle in and eat the food that Lucas and Mouth have cooked.

Haley- yummy this is so good, who made it?

Mouth- that would be me

Haley- it all tastes amazing Mouth

Mouth- thank you

Soon the fireworks start shooting off from across the river as the couples pair up and sit on blankets in the grass watching them explode into the sky.

Haley is lying on the blanket between Nathan's legs with James in her arms

Haley- this is perfect Nate. I love you, Happy Fourth of July

Nathan- not quite perfect.

He leans down and kisses her and then smiles and says, "Now it's perfect"

Haley blushes slightly at that and rubs her head against Nathan's chest to get comfortable.

This was the beginning of a wonderful journey for her family and for her friends.

Happy Fourth of July!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
